Sensaciones desconocidas
by Lorien.Heartphilia
Summary: Tras como se comportó Natsu con Lucy, esta se enfada y evita al mago. Qué pasará en el festival que preparó la familia Umari?/'Fue una sensación horrible, como si te fuera a perder...'/ Mi primer fic, pasen, lean y díganme que tal. Que lo disfruten!
1. Sentimientos de furia

**Buenas a todos!**

**Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste aunque sé que tengo que mejorar mucho. Este solo tendrá dos capítulos. Y dicho esto, espero que les agrade :3**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, por desgracia. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Capítulo 1: Sensaciones desconocidas**

Era un día nublado en la ciudad de Magnolia. Una Lucy recién levantada se preparaba para ir al gremio. Lo primero fue una ducha bien tranquila. _Es mejor relajarse ahora que aún estoy tranquila, en el gremio no hay quien descanse..._ pensó para si misma.

Cuando salió del baño se encontró con lo de siempre: un joven Dragon Slayer y un pequeño Exceed la saludaban con una enorme sonrisa.

-Cuantas veces os he dicho que no entréis por la ventana? - Lucy estaba furiosa. Aunque en el fondo le gustaba, sus sonrisa, mejor dicho, SU sonrisa, le daba fuerzas para lo que quedaba del día.

-Nee, Lucy, es normal que no encuentres novio si tratas así a todos los hombres...

-Aye!

-Aaaah... Hablaron los don juanes...- _Siempre el mismo cuento, que no saben que no tengo novio porque no me interesa nadie? _- Seguro que encuentro novio antes que vosotros.

-Jeje, viste Happy? Cada mañana tarda menos en picarse.

_Tú que crees, si cada mañana hacen lo mismo..._

Lucy no tardó mucho en prepararse, y cuando acabó, se dirigieron directamente al gremio. Lucy se dirigió a la barra, donde detrás de ésta le esperaba una siempre sonriente Mirajane.

-Buenos días, Mira-san!

-Buenos días, Lucy-chan. Veo que hoy también llegaste con ellos dos, no?

-Si...Cada día entran por la ventana como si nada... Ya no sé que hacer con ese par.- Lucy suspiró, apoyándose en la barra.- Por qué crees que lo hacen, Mira-san?

Mirajane volteó para ver como Natsu se estaba peleando con Gray delante del tablón de misiones, y como Charle rechazaba el pescado que le ofrecía Happy.

-No creo que lo hagan para molestarte, solo miralos. Lo hacen porqué te aprecian mucho. Son muy inocentes, nunca querrían hacerte daño.

Lucy volvió a apoyarse en la barra, con la cabeza sobre sus brazos - Supongo que tienes razón.-volteó a verlos como antes había hecho Mirajane y suspiró.

Mirajane y Lucy conversaron por un rato más, hasta que Natsu llegó con la hoja de una misión que le entregó a Lucy.

-Mira Lucy, esta parece fácil y además cobran muy bien. Lee, ya verás.

Lucy leyó con atención la información de la misión.-Tenemos que escoltar a un tal Sora... 1,500,000 jewels! A qué esperamos, Natsu?

-Qué miedo, Lucy es bipolar... Hace un momento estaba tan desganada que asustaba, y ahora tiene los ojos totalmente encendidos, aye!

-Mejor cállate, Happy... - Lucy estuvo a punto de hacer volar a Happy por los aires, pero Natsu llegó a tiempo para coger al pequeño exceed.

-Aye...

-En fin, esta vez te has salvado Happy... Natsu, avisaste a Gray y a Erza?

-Si. Erza vendrá con nosotros, pero hielito ya se fue de misión él solo. Ves a preparar las cosas, nos vamos en una hora.

~~._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.~~

En las afueras de Magnolia, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, y Erza se encontraron con un joven chico de unos 19 años, pelo castaño y ojos verdes.

-Supongo que vosotros sois los que habéis aceptado la misión. Mi nombre es Sora Umari - el joven hizo una reverencia mientras se presentaba.

-Así es, somos del gremio Fairy Tail. Yo soy Erza Scarlet, y ellos son Lucy, Happy y Natsu. Según lo que hemos podido saber, necesitas que te escoltemos hasta tu mansión, no es así?

-Si, mi padre así lo quiere. Yo preferiría no molestar a nadie, pero últimamente han surgido bastantes enemigos de la empresa y mi padre quería asegurarse de que no me pasase nada. Bueno, cuando queráis nos vamos. Muchas gracias por acompañarme.- pronunció estas últimas palabras con una preciosa sonrisa que hizo ruborizar a Lucy y a Erza. Natsu se dio cuenta de ese rubor y enfureció un poco. _Solo por una sonrisa? Es una tontería. Pero porque me molesta tanto?_

El viaje no fue muy accidentado, algún que otro bandido, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

-Parece que tu padre se preocupó por nada...

Natsu todavía estaba molesto por lo de antes. Estuvo todo el viaje de morros y con los brazos cruzados, mientras las chicas conversaban con Sora sobre el servicio de hostelería que presidía su padre, el gran Yuu Umari.

Decidieron ir caminando ya que no tenían ningún carro relativamente cerca y Natsu se negó rotundamente a ir a buscar uno debido a su 'pequeño' problema con los transportes.

-Natsu, no hace falta que seas tan frío. Realmente nos han atacado, aunque no haya sido por parte de los enemigos de su padre.

Ahora si que notaba una sensación que le oprimía el pecho. _Pero que hace Lucy defendiendo a este idiota? Por qué ella...?_

-Pero qué tenemos por aquí? El joven principito de la empresa Umari acompañado de dos damas y un niñato pelirrosa...

-Quienes sois vosotros? - cualquiera que ahora se enfrentase a Natsu moriría, él estaba realmente enfadado.

-Ellos son nuestros principales enemigos, los de la empresa Maeda.- aunque pareciera increíble, Sora conservaba su semblante serio y parecía totalmente tranquilo.

-Vosotras dos, será mejor que os apartéis - dijo uno de los de la empresa Maeda.

-Sabéis? Somos magos muy fuertes y no nos gustaría haceros daño. - dijo otro.

Justo cuando el segundo acabó la frase, Erza se re-equipo con la armadura del purgatorio amenazando al primero y Lucy ya había atado al segundo con su fleuve d'ètoiles.

-Desgraciadamente para vosotros, somos magas de Fairy Tail - dijeron ambas al unísono, con una mirada de esas que aterrorizaban a cualquiera.

Natsu ya había acabado con todos los demás mientras ellas estaban ocupadas con esos dos.

-Debiste dejar algunos para mi, Natsu. - Erza le reclamaba a su compañero.

-Tsk, solo me desahogué con esos desgraciados.

En lo que quedó de camino no tuvieron ninguna interrupción más, fue un viaje totalmente tranquilo. Y por supuesto, el Dragon Slayer seguía de morros.

-Natsu, qué te pasa?

-Nada, Happy. Solo es un mal día. No te preocupes - le dijo con una sonrisa. No quería preocupar a su pequeño amigo con tonterías que ni siquiera él llegaba a comprender.

-Aye!

~~._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.~~

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, el señor Yuu Umari los recibió.

-Pasen, pasen. Muchas gracias. Veo que han hecho un gran trabajo.

Se veía un señor bastante amable y muy sereno. Era muy alto y tenía el pelo negro peinado hacia atrás, aunque asomaba alguna cana. Las maduras facciones de su cara mostraban su experiencia, y parecía más joven de lo que realmente era.

-No hubo demasiados problemas en el camino, así que puede estar tranquilo. - afirmó la pelirroja.

-Lucy-san, puedes venir un momento?

Lucy no sabía quién le había dicho eso, y cuando volteó para ver se encontró con el amable rostro de Sora.

-Claro.

Sora la llevó fuera de la sala donde Erza y el señor Umari hablaban, y Natsu estaba de morros con Happy encima de su hombro.

-He visto que aprecias mucho al gremio, por lo que me has dicho.

-Así es, todos juntos somos una familia. Pero a qué viene eso?

-Qué te parecería organizar un festival en el que participara todo el gremio?

A Lucy se le abrieron mucho los ojos, le encantaban los festivales, y más si eran de su amado gremio.

-Me encantaría!

-Bien, entonces yo y mi padre la organizaremos, limítate a decírselo al maestro de vuestro gremio, al señor Makarov. Mejor que no se lo digas a nadie más, así será una sorpresa.

-Muchas gracias, Sora-kun!

Una radiante Lucy volvió a entrar a la sala donde antes se encontraban todos. Natsu se fijó en la gran sonrisa que ella tenía, y nuevamente esa sensación. _Pero que era? A qué se debe? Esta sensación me esta matando. Lucy..._

_~~._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.~~_

Al volver no hablaron mucho, estaban bastante cansados y además, querían darse prisa para llegar antes de que anocheciera demasiado. De repente empezó a llover, justo cuando llegaron a Magnolia.

-Yo iré al gremio a informar al maestro, vosotros id a casa y descansad.

-Natsu - Happy empezó a volar usando su magia.

-Dime Happy. - Natsu todavía estaba molesto. Quería hablar con Lucy cuando estuvieran los dos solos, pero con Happy no iba a ser posible.

-Puedo ir a casa de Charle y Wendy?

-Claro que si.

Aunque estaba molesto, siempre se dirigía a Happy con una sonrisa. Su amigo no tenía ninguna culpa.

-Aye!

Happy se fue volando hacia la casa de Wendy y Charle, y Natsu y Lucy fueron corriendo a la casa de esta. _Quiero hablar con Lucy, no es como si ella hiciera algo mal, pero no entiendo. Necesito hablar con ella._

-Natsu.-esta vez habló la rubia. Se la veía un poco confusa y muy cansada.-Por qué estás tan molesto? Llevas todo el viaje así...

Boom. Ahí Natsu explotó. No sabe porqué lo hizo, pero fue un impulso. Cogió las dos muñecas de Lucy y la arrastró hacia atrás hasta que la espalda de la maga tocó con la pared, quedando entre esta y Natsu.

-Natsu... Qué?

Lucy intentó forcejear un poco, pero apenas tenía fuerzas. Estaba agotada.

-Qué te dijo Sora cuando fuiste a hablar con él? Por qué volviste tan contenta?-los ojos de Natsu en aquel instante eran fríos y calculadores, aunque en ningún momento levantó la voz más de la cuenta.

-Qué tiene que ver eso? Mucho antes de eso ya estabas así! Natsu, suéltame, por favor.

-Pero Lucy-

-Por favor! - Lucy se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo-Estoy cansada, déjame, por favor.

Natsu le ayudó a levantarse, pero en el tiempo que pasó hasta llegar a la casa de la maga no se dirigieron la palabra. Cuando llegaron, Natsu se fue de inmediato, sin decirle ni un adiós. _Qué te pasa, Natsu? Por qué estás así conmigo?_

_~~._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.~~_

**Qué les pareció? **

**Me gustaría que dejaran reviews con lo que hice mal y lo que tengo que mejorar. Es la primera vez que escribo algo ^.^**

**Si tienen alguna idea pueden dejarla también, por supuesto :3**

**Y supongo que a la larga ya os daréis cuenta que tengo cierta debilidad por los NaLus 3**

**En fin... Reviews? :D**


	2. El festival

**Buenas!**

**Os agradezco a todos los que dejasteis un review, muchas gracias! Como algunos dijeron que necesitaba mejorar los diálogos, lo he intentado, a ver qué les parece esta vez.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Capítulo 2: El festival**

Al día siguiente, Natsu se sintió mal por lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Lucy.

-Creo que me pasé demasiado. Cuando la vea me disculparé. Pero todavía no entiendo porqué me enfadé tanto... Creo que se lo debería comentar, ella seguro que me ayuda.- Natsu estaba sentado en su cama, con la mirada perdida.

Natsu era así. A veces sentía emociones y sentimientos que no entendía, y siempre recurría a la rubia para que se los explicase. _Qué haría yo sin ti...?_

~~._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.~~

En el gremio, una maga estelar buscaba a Makarov para comunicarle lo del festival.

-Vaya, así que un festival, eh... Me parece una gran idea! Al fin y al cabo hace mucho que no nos tomamos un descanso...- decía el maestro mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

-Me dijo que este domingo fuéramos todos los del gremio a su mansión, que allí estará todo preparado.- Lucy seguía preocupada por lo que pasó la noche anterior.

-Gracias por informarme, Lucy. Como quedan tres días os daré vacaciones, con la condición de que el domingo vayáis todos a la mansión Umari.- Makarov parecía bastante contento, a él le encantaban los festivales, al igual que a Lucy.

El maestro advirtió del desconcierto que mostraban los ojos de Lucy, pero prefirió no decirle nada. _Seguro que Natsu ha hecho otra de sus estupideces..._pensó.

Cuando salió del despacho del maestro, Lucy se dirigió a la barra para contarle todo lo que le había pasado ayer a Mirajane. El gremio volvía a estar lleno de gente, y entre ellos estaba Natsu, quien se acercó para saludar a Lucy.

-Buenos días, Lu... cy- la maga ni lo miró, solo continuó con su camino.

_Por qué esta sensación otra vez? Ella ha pasado de mi... Es normal que esté enfadada, pero mejor me espero a que le pase un poco para hablar con ella _pensó Natsu mientras miraba como Lucy se alejaba de él.

-Atención, hijos- Makarov estaba intentando llamar la atención del gremio, pero nadie le prestó atención -ESCUCHADME, IDIOTAS INSOLENTES! - todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para escuchar al pequeño anciano. - Hace mucho tiempo que no os tomáis un descanso decente, así que he decidido daros tres días de vacaciones – el gremio empezó a aplaudir y el ambiente ruidoso volvió a llenar cada rincón de ese edificio – Con una condición, el domingo debéis ir todos a la mansión Umari. Es una orden.

Todos preparaban sus cosas para dejar el gremio y aprovechar al máximo esos tres días de descanso que les había dado el maestro.

-Mira-san, podría hablar contigo? - Lucy aún no había podido hablar con la albina y quería explicarle todo lo que pasó. No sabía porqué Natsu se había comportado así con ella.

-Claro que si. Espera un segundo.- dijo Mirajane mientras acababa de recoger las cosas detrás de la barra.

Ambas magas se dirigieron a casa de Lucy, y ella empezó a explicarle lo que pasó.

-Tampoco es que me hiciera gran cosa, pero me asusté... No entiendo porqué se portó así conmigo. Estoy muy enfadada con él, fue muy violento. -Lucy tenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida, a lo que Mirajane le preocupó bastante.

-No deberías preocuparte, Lucy-chan. A lo mejor tuvo un mal día...- intentó animarla Mirajane.

-Aunque tuviera un mal día, no es plan de ponerse así conmigo, yo no le hice nada.- Lucy seguía igual. Mirajane sabía del aprecio que ella le tenía a Natsu, y se imaginó que le debió de haber hecho mucho daño que fuera tan brusco con ella.

Justo en ese momento, a Mirajane se le encendió la bombilla.

-Lucy, son celos. Seguramente notó que mirabas mucho a ese chico, Sora, y eso le molestó. Seguro que debió explotar cuando te vio salir tan feliz de la charla con Sora. Natsu es muy inocente, él no se suele dar cuenta de estas cosas y actúa por instinto.- Mirajane estaba segura que era eso. Al fin y al cabo, ella y todo el gremio sabían que ambos sentían unos sentimientos muy intensos entre ellos, pero ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta todavía.

-Mira-san...- le acababa de decir que Natsu estaba celoso... _Celoso? Quería decir eso que yo le gustó? No, seguro que no. Imposible..._pensó Lucy para si misma.

-Bueno, Lucy. Me tengo que ir. He quedado con Lisanna para ir de compras. Quieres venir?- dijo Mira sonriéndole.

-Emm... Vale! Así me distraeré un poco.- Lucy intentó parecer más animada, así que forzó una sonrisa para no preocupar tanto a la albina.

~~._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.~~

Lucy pasó esos tres días intentando evitar a Natsu, así que ningún día durmió en su casa, siempre iba con alguna de sus amigas. Hasta que no aclarara un poco las cosas en su cabeza, decidió evitarlo.

Cuando llegó el domingo, todos fueron a la mansión Umari, unos con más ganas que otros. Lucy quedó con Levi para ir juntas. Una vez llegaron, les explicaron de que trataba el festival.

Eran dos pruebas, una de baile y la otra una búsqueda. Iban a hacer un sorteo para formar las parejas que participarían en ambas pruebas. La pareja que ganase tendría un premio de 1,500,000 jewels.

-Una vez hagamos las parejas, os explicaré más a fondo de que trata cada una de las pruebas. Veamos... Las parejas serán mixtas, un mago y una maga. Empecemos -el mayordomo de la familia Umari, el señor Nara, que fue el que hizo la breve introducción, cogió un papel de una urna y otro de otra, y así varias veces- Gray Fullbuster y Wendy Marvel, Gazille Redfox y Mirajane Strauss, Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartphilia,...

_O no, por qué precisamente con él?_ suspiró. _Supongo que no puedo huir de él para siempre..._pensó Lucy.

_Bien! Así por fin podrá explicarme qué era aquella sensación... Tenía ganas de hablar con ella. _Natsu, al contrario que su compañera, se alegró de que le tocase con ella.

-Bien, todos ya saben su pareja. La primera prueba es muy sencilla. Solo tienen que bailar con su pareja. Todos los que estaremos observando os puntuaremos. Elegiremos a las tres parejas que mejor lo hayan hecho y estas serán las que participaran en la segunda prueba. Ahora, por favor, síganme.- dijo el señor Nara mientras hacía un gesto para que le siguieran.

El mayordomo Nara los condució a un gran salón muy bien iluminado, decorado con unas cortinas rojas con adornos dorados. Del techo colgaba una gran lámpara de araña dorada, que aunque emitía una luz muy suave, iluminaba a todo el salón.

-Bien, busquen a sus parejas y ya pueden empezar.- decía mientras se dirigía para hablar con los músicos.

Lucy no tenía muchas ganas de encontrarse con el Dragon Slayer de fuego, y menos después de la forma en la que ella lo había evitado.

-Lucy. - _O no, por favor, que no sea él_. - Que suerte que nos tocó juntos – _Si, era él._ Era Natsu con una de esas irresistibles sonrisas que tanto le gustaban a Lucy.

-Ehm, si... Una suerte... - estaba claramente nerviosa, quería disculparse, pero no sabía como. - Etto, Natsu?

-No estés nerviosa, todo fue culpa mía. Perdóname.-dijo Natsu bajando la mirada. Parecía algo avergonzado.

-...? - _Natsu disculpándose? Eso no podía ser verdad. _Lucy se sorprendió tanto que se quedó en blanco.

-De verdad lamento lo que pasó, fui muy brusco. Pero es que no sabía lo que me pasaba, no entendía...- dijo el pelirrosa alzando la vista.

-Natsu, qué te parece si me lo explicas mientras bailamos? - la rubia se había tranquilizado un poco al ver que Natsu ya no estaba molesto, así que le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

Otra vez. Esta rubia le hacía pasar por un montón de sensaciones de las cuales no entendía el porqué. Esta vez, al ver su sonrisa, notó algo en el estómago, como un hormigueo.

-Está bien.- Natsu tomó una de las manos de la maga y la otra la puso sobre su cadera. La rubia hizo lo mismo pero poniéndole la otra mano encima de su varonil hombro. Y así empezaron a bailar. Ya tenían práctica, pues para una misión Lucy le tuvo que dar clases de baile. Lástima que aquel día no pudo bailar con ella, y hoy podría recompensárselo.

-Natsu, reconozco que odio estar enfadada contigo. Además que se me hace muy difícil... Pero la actitud que mostraste aquel día realmente me molesto. Por eso quiero que me expliques que te pasó.- dijo Lucy, mostrando unos ojos muy confiados.

-Lucy, sentí una sensación extraña... Cuando miraste a ese tipo y te sonrojaste, me noté muy furioso, como si quisiese matarlo. Y luego, cuando tú saliste tan contenta de hablar con él... No sé, me noté aún más furioso.- Lucy lo escuchaba atentamente, y no se lo creía. Eran eso celos? Acaso podía ser tan inocente?- Lucy- esta vez habló con mucha firmeza- No quería que te alejases de mi...

-Natsu... -esas últimas palabras sorprendieron a la rubia.

-Muy bien, ya acabó! Hemos seleccionado a las tres parejas que participaran en la siguiente prueba. Presten atención, por favor.- el señor Nara intentaba llamar la atención de los presentes.- Los elegidos son: Wendy Marvel y Gray Fullbuster, Cana Alberona y Macao Conbolt y Lucy Heartphilia y Natsu Dragneel. Por favor, los nombrados que vengan conmigo.

Si lo que el pelirrosa le había dicho era cierto, entonces él tenía celos, estaba celoso. _Celoso, eh?_ Lucy sonrió con ternura con solo pensarlo.

-Muy bien, esta es la siguiente prueba. Estos bosques son propiedad del señor Umari y en el, hemos colocado una bandera. Debéis encontrarla. Allí os estará esperando el señorito Sora Umari. No hay tiempo límite, se acabara cuando alguien la encuentre. Por cierto, no os podéis separar. Las parejas deben permanecer juntas en todo momento. Dicho esto, pueden empezar cuando quieran. Buena suerte.- el señor Nara entró en la mansión dejando a las tres parejas para que empezasen.

Natsu y Lucy estuvieron caminando por un rato en silencio, hasta que encontraron un pequeño lago donde se podía apreciar el intenso brillo de la Luna.

-Natsu? - Lucy lo miró.

-Dime Lucy, pasa algo?- Natsu volteó para verla.

-Qué quisiste decir antes con eso de que no querías que me alejara de ti?- dijo la rubia un poco desconcertada.

-Ya sabes que te dije que te protegería.- dijo Natsu, dejándola de mirar para fijarse esta vez en la Luna.

-Pero cuando fui a hablar con él no fue como si me fuera a hacer daño, no?- Lucy seguía sin entender.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero me entró una rabia... - parecía que el mago estaba realmente perdido, que no entendía nada. _Cuánto inocente puedes llegar a ser?_ Pensó Lucy- Fue una sensación horrible, como si te fuera a perder...- Y entonces se giró para ver los ojos achocolatados de Lucy.

-Natsu...- Lucy no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, tampoco.

Estuvieron unos minutos mirándose el uno al otro sin decir nada, hasta que escucharon algo moverse entre los arbustos...

-Konou o kayandatte ato no matsuri, oto ni tadami wo makasete mireba (8) – parecían voces de ultratumba, además que desafinaban bastante.

-Kyaa! -Lucy se abrazó a Natsu del susto, y con el impulso cayeron al suelo, con la rubia encima del mago.

-Lucy tranquila. – decía Natsu mientras le removía el pelo – Solo eran Cana y Macao borrachos.

-Etto, l-lo siento Na-Natsu – Lucy tenía la cara muy roja de la vergüenza, tan roja que fácilmente podría competir con el pelo de Erza.

-Jijiji, ya se lo explicaré cuando salgamos de aquí – dijo Natsu, con una sonrisa maléfica dibujada en sus labios.

-No seas infantil! - dijo Lucy con un puchero.- Y por cierto, podrías soltarme, por favor?

Natsu no dejaba que Lucy se separase de él, ya que la tenía abrazada por la cintura y la rubia no podía salir del agarre.

-Por qué? No nos ve nadie – en ese momento, Natsu notó otra sensación desconocida para él, así que su semblante cambió de golpe, cosa que notó la maga.

-Um? Pasa algo, Natsu?- Lucy había dejado de intentar zafarse de su agarre para preocuparse por el estado del pelirrosa.

-Si, otro sentimiento el cual desconozco...- Natsu parecía confundido, pero aún así tenía una mirada muy seductora que hizo que Lucy se sonrojara.

-Cual es esta vez?- Lucy notó como Natsu dejó de agarrarla para voltearla y hacer que esta vez fuera Natsu el que estaba encima de ella.- Qué pas-

Lucy fue interrumpida por un beso. Natsu le estaba besando! Segundos después, Lucy le correspondió. Era un beso muy apasionado, parecía que Natsu le tenía muchas ganas...

-N-Natsu... - Lucy estaba totalmente desconcertada. Aquel fue su primer beso

-No entiendo porqué, pero necesitaba probar tus labios... Y bien, cual es esta sensación?- en ese momento parecía que Natsu lo preguntó sabiendo la respuesta, pues su mirada mostraba unos ojos muy seguros y su tono de voz cambió a uno mucho más seductor.

-Natsu, eso es amor, es la necesidad que sientes al amar... - Lucy habla con apenas un hilo de voz y sus mejillas estaban un poco coloradas, cosa que la hacía ver aún más dulce y linda.

-Entonces, si es eso... Lucy, te amo. - dijo Natsu, sin inmutarse ni un poco.

Lucy abrió los ojos como platos. _Y lo dice tan tranquilo? No está ni un poco nervioso?_ Con estos pensamientos la rubia rió un poco por debajo, pero Natsu se dio cuenta.

-Qué pasa? No es eso lo que se suele decir? - estaba totalmente confundido, no esperaba aquella reacción por parte de Lucy.

-Claro que si idiota, solo que me sorprendió como lo dijiste. Yo también te amo, Natsu.

Natsu volvió a besarla, pero fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte pitido.

-No, por favor... Creo que alguien ha encontrado la bandera, Natsu! - Lucy empujó a Natsu a un lado y se puso de pie de un salto.

-Por qué te pones así?- Natsu se puso de pie al lado de la rubia.

-El premio! En fin, da igual... Vamos a la mansión para ver quién ha ganado? -Lucy estaba algo desanimada, pero aún así se forzó a sonreír.

-Vamos – Natsu mostró una de sus grandes sonrisas, y eso hizo que la rubia se alegrara al instante.

~~._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.~~

-Y el premio es para... Wendy Marvel y Gray Fullbuster! Felicidades, aquí tenéis vuestros 1,500,000 jewels.- dijo el mayordomo mientras les entregaba una bolsa con el premio.

-Como? Hielito ganó? - Natsu estaba encendido, literalmente.

-Relájate, Natsu... - todos los de alrededor se fueron alejando de él por miedo, incluso Lucy.

-Seguro que Wendy hizo todo el trabajo. Ese perdedor es imposible que hiciera algo.- Natsu se había calmado y vio como Lucy estaba hablando con Gazille, y eso le volvió a molestar.

Se acercó a Lucy y la abrazó mirando a Gazille con unos ojos de rabia.

-Oye tú, deja a Lucy! Ella es mía.- dijo Natsu agarrando más fuerte a Lucy como si se la fueran a quitar.

-Natsu, solo estábamos hablando...- dijo una Lucy más que sonrojada.

-Ohh! Así que por fin se dieron cuenta. Tardaron mucho, gihi. - dijo Gazille mientras se iba, dejándolos solos.

-Así que por fin están saliendo juntos? Lu-chan, por qué no me dijiste nada? Soy tu amiga – Levi cogió un berrinche, aunque no pudo aguantar más y se puso a reír.

-Vaya, así que por fin diste el paso, Natsu. Esto hay que celebrarlo!- dijo Mirajane con su característica sonrisa.

-Lucy es mía, entendido? No sé que significan estos comentarios de que tardamos mucho o no sé que, pero no quiero que nadie se acerque a ella.- dicho esto, Natsu la cogió de la mano y la alejó de toda aquella gente que solo los miraban riéndose. La alejó hasta salir de la mansión.

Incluso Happy decidió que era mejor dejarlos solos, así que esa noche decidió que también se iría a dormir con Wendy y Charle.

~~._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.~~

-Natsu, por qué hiciste eso? Son nuestros amigos, solo querían hablar con nosotros! - Lucy mostraba un rostro bastante preocupado. Quería enfadarse, pero no pudo, algo se lo impedía.

-No quiero que te alejes de mi. - Natsu volteó a verla y la besó- Tú eres mía y solo mía, no quiero que nadie interfiera. - Y volvió a besarla.

~~._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.~~

A partir de ese día, Natsu se peleaba con todo aquel que miraba a Lucy de una manera 'indeseable' como decía él, aunque dejaba que ella hablase con sus amigas sin él de por medio. _No imaginaba que Natsu fuera tan posesivo... Pero en el fondo me gusta_ pensó Lucy al ver que Natsu se estaba peleando otra vez.

~~._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.~~

**Y hasta aquí llegó! Ya acabé mi primer fic, a ver si me animo a hacer más :P Y qué les pareció? No es adorable Natsu? **

**Aah, y quiero aclarar una cosa. Cana se emborrachó porqué le dieron una bebida de estas que te dejan K.O. con un solo vaso.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado... reviews? :D**


End file.
